


...And Maybe It Just Means Nothing To YOU

by Crazyaniknowit



Series: I Don't Care But I Do [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, M/M, Rimming, a bit more feelings involved, a bit of a time skip, just neverending angst and each one gets a little bit harder for me, not so impersonal sex anymore, that said, they're warming up to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyaniknowit/pseuds/Crazyaniknowit
Summary: In which James is just...I feel sorry for him honestly.





	...And Maybe It Just Means Nothing To YOU

**Author's Note:**

> *Slides this over to you guys* 
> 
> What can I say? The writing bug bit me and I can't stop typing away.  
> We're just jumping straight into the smut in this one. Like RIGHT into it.

"Ahh! _Ah!_  Fuck!" 

The cacophony of whimpers and whines made him fight a grin where he laved attention to Keith's ass. Deliciously pink and stretched and ready but he wasn't going to fuck him just yet. He was taking his time, as he tended to do. Also it was the weekend and he had plenty of breathing space to spend maybe a solid hour edging Keith...if he could, he was up to thirty minutes. And he had to admit that an afternoon spent suckling and kissing away at this guy's delectable butt was something he could get used to. James licked over Keith's winking hole once more, resting his chin on the dimples that adorned the small of his back while his fingers slid into place of his tongue. 

"Fuck... _fuck_..." Keith was whimpering, shoulders quaking and his hips meekly rolling back onto the three fingers James had curling and massaging his insides. "Why...do you always do... _nng-_ this?" Keith panted, referring to the way he always drew back when Keith was getting close, prolonging the encounter if only for his own selfish reasons. James hummed while he stroked his free hand over the soft globe of Keith's asscheek, squeezing and kissing at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Keith turned his flushed face to quirk a disapproving brow at him over his shoulder and he shrugged as he licked over the pink skin. 

"Because I like it when you squirm." James murmured, turning his nose into Keith's skin while he nuzzled at him lightly, and Keith huffed out a wry almost-laugh as he turned his head. It was...well...less strained between them. After a few months it had almost become routine. If by routine you meant positively random days when Keith happened to feel like grabbing him and dragging him off to a bedroom for a quick fuck. It caught him off guard every damn time and it must have happened about  _fifteen_ times by now. And by now he was pretty damn familiar with this boy. Or his body at least. He knew everything that made him tick. Everything that made him writhe, whine, cry out, and even scream once (it was Keith's first time being eaten out but James had never quite gotten him to do  _that_  again...tragically). He knew it all...and sometimes that knowledge ate away at him. 

Keith moaned as he absentmindedly brushed his fingers over his prostate in a teasing, circular motion. James wasn't really paying attention to that, he was just stroking his hand down the length of one quivering thigh and pressing open-mouthed kisses to the flushed skin of Keith's butt in some semi-secret form of worship. He played his cards well enough that Keith only  _suspected_ he had ulterior motives behind the reverence with which he started treating Keith's body. Telling Keith that he obviously didn't understand that he was sexy as  _fuck_ and that James was absolutely going to take  _full advantage_  of their couplings. 

Keith had scoffed, rolling out of bed and dressing before he left with a shake of his head. That had been one of the better days. One of the days that Keith responded to him with a hint of a smile and maybe even a small chuckle at his antics. For him it wasn't anger that fueled his drive when he fucked Keith into the mattress anymore, it wasn't even petty revenge, it was turning into something deeper and desperate and a bit more painful every time he thought about it. James regularly tamped down the traitorous ideas that Keith might actually be warming up to him. Because - indeed - while the sex wasn't as mechanical and vicious anymore it was still meaningless...to Keith. 

James was still only a proxy. 

Shiro's name had been called maybe half the time they were together. In small huffs of a moan on Keith's worst days and when he happened to lose himself during an orgasm. And James didn't  _want_ to brag about his skills as a lover (I mean he  _would_ if you asked) but that happened a  _lot_. This boy had a serious problem, though, because he was just setting himself up for heartbreak with Shiro. Then again, maybe he already knew that and that was the reason James' tongue was now delving into his ass again. 

Keith jolted and reached back to grab James' hair, tugging sharply and eliciting a pain that he was honestly growing used to. He winced lightly and suckled teasingly at the rim of his pucker and Keith  _wailed_ , body convulsing as he spent himself. Close enough to a scream, James mused as he sat up and wiped his mouth, one hand went to rub at the smarting follicles in his scalp because  _god_ did Keith tug on them when he came. Keith was panting into the pillow, rolling onto his side and eyeing James from beneath thick lashes. 

Keith rolled completely onto his back and stretched, knees drawn up and arms reaching above his head while he wriggled and hummed with a more quiet form of pleasure. James unabashedly ogled the scene, it was honestly kind of pornographic, and that was saying something because he had  _seen_ things. Keith sagged into the blankets and peeked an eye open again, "Did you come?" 

James glanced up to meet his gaze and shook his head, "No. I'll deal with it later." 

Keith's face went through a myriad of emotions, ranging from confusion to guilt. He'd never asked that before. Usually James either came with him or Keith was feeling too down to notice that James had spent their entire session going down on him and hadn't focused on himself. Usually James dealt with it later, after Keith left and he could bury his face in his pillow and bit back a hiccup as hot tears tracked down his face. Because even though he knew it was hard for Keith too...when he left without a word like that it just gave him the impression that Keith really didn't care  _at all_. 

Keith hoisted himself up into a sit and James gave a start when he was suddenly holding a lap-full of Keith and he was looking down between them while he unbuttoned James' pants. His hands settled on either side of Keith's ass, squeezing absently and stroking his thumb over the damp skin.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, and Keith glanced up at him through his lashes. James bit his lip when Keith wrapped his slim fingers around his cock and gave it a few firm tugs before he shuffled and James's eyes went wide as he positioned himself. "Wait- _mmnn_..." he trailed off into a moan as Keith sank down, panting and looking a bit pleased with himself. He tossed his head and swiped at his brow while he braced his hands on James' shoulders and began a grinding rhythm atop him. 

"Dickhead. You...forgot the condom." James' panted, and Keith blinked before he turned his head, slowing his pace almost as soon as it had started, looking a bit panicked.

"Did...did you want one?" he asked, moving to get off.

James grabbed his hips and slammed him back down because  _hell-to-the-motherfucking-no_ was he denying the chance to fuck Keith without one. "No." he rasped, and Keith's back arched, his head tipping back and a whine leaving his lips. James tongued at the dip of his clavicle, tasting salt and musk and drawing a soft moan from Keith.

Keith gripped his hair and James hissed as his head was jerked back, only to groan in delight when Keith kissed him. It was the first time they'd kissed in a while. It was so good, and he knew Keith insisted he do it to him from behind because he wanted to avoid the intimacy of this. He even cherished the sharp nips of Keith's teeth against his lip, the way he didn't break away until James felt his head start to spin with the loss of oxygen. And even then he didn't give him a break, surging right back and cupping either side of James' face while he rode him into oblivion. 

It was painful. It was suffocating. It was great. It was... _sad_...

Keith was getting careless. If he wasn't more wary he could end up making James well and truly admit to himself that maybe he was falling. 

James groaned into the kiss and pulled away, "Mkay...I'm close." he nudged Keith to help him up and off his cock, but Keith's eyes slid shut with bliss at his words, shuddering while he quickened his pace, and James rested his forehead against the boy's sternum at the implications. " _Keith-_ "

"Inside." was all Keith managed to moan, and James bucked up into him while his body betrayed him, his spine bowing and his eyes fluttering shut while he whimpered because- 

"Fuck  _Keith!_ " 

He bit back his hiccuping, almost-sob, burying his face in Keith's neck. 

_' **Fuck you** , Keith.' _he thought to himself wearily.

Keith rolled to a stop, drawing out James' orgasm and making him grunt with the overstimulation. There was a stuttering sigh, and he looked down past Keith's collarbone to see him catch his own meager spend in his hand. James stared down at the scene, and Keith must not have realized the way he pressed his nose against the crown of James' hair, nuzzling against him as if they were real lovers. It made James' gut twist, and he inhaled a shaky breath as he grasped at Keith's hand to lifted it to his lips. Keith watched, pupils blown and dangerously shadowed and honestly he was used to the purple of his eyes looking like it glowed at this point. It was fucking weird but it was just his imagination...just a sex-addled brain playing tricks. He licked at the droplets of cum where they had collected in Keith's palm, and the boy heaved a ragged breath, shivering. 

James looked down again, watching as he grew soft and Keith pulled off him, a little trickle of white streaming down his thigh that made James want to punch himself in the face. Why did he let Keith ask him to do that? Why the _fuck_ was Keith sending him these mixed signals? Why did he  _listen_  to them?He was just adding fuel to a fire that needed to be quenched. 

"You shouldn't have let me do that." James murmured. 

Keith was pulling a tissue from the box on the nightstand, he cast a raised brow over his shoulder while he folded the tissue and reached back between his legs to clean himself up. James noticed how he winced as he did it, touch light and his legs quivering with exertion. 

"It's fine." Keith said, dismissive as he turned away and stepped off the bed to gather up his clothes. "I need a shower anyway." he said as he located his pants and pulled them on again. 

James scowled and turned his head away, tucking himself back into his pants and closing his eyes when they started to prick and blur with moisture. 

Keith paused by the door and stood there while he pulled his jacket back on. "Thanks, James." he said. 

James nodded, and he slumped back against the sheets when the door opened and closed in a hiss. Keith was gone again and this hollow pit in his chest just grew bigger every goddamn time. He covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head as he heaved a wet sob. He needed to stop this soon...they couldn't keep doing this. 

_He_ couldn't keep doing it. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Is Keith getting more attached or is he just mean? Next one'll be from Keith's perspective. And the semi-hate sex'll be back too cause James is a bit fed up. 
> 
> Btw I'll probably write those past smut-scenes I referred to as a little drabble collection later after I've finished this series.


End file.
